Kisses of an Apple
by julliet15
Summary: Trish dares Ally to kiss Austin, and Ally agrees to prove she's not a wet blanket. However, the consequences of the dare lead to some craziness and some romance that nobody quite anticipated.
1. Kiss Theory

**I know this isn't the usual GeCe stuff I write, but I wanted to mix it up with another ship that I like... Austin and Ally! To the Shake It Up readers, I promise I'm working on my latest GeCe fanfic and will continue updating. To the Austin & Ally readers, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a fine Saturday morning, Trish and Ally were conversing and hanging out at Sonic Boom as they tended to do. Austin and Dez were lounging around not doing anything of particular interest. Then Ally got a special delivery.<p>

"Ally Dawson!" called a delivery boy.

"That's me!" exclaimed Ally. "What do you have for me?"

"A bouquet of fruit," answered the boy.

"From who?

"I don't know. It doesn't say."

Ally squealed. "It might be from Dallas!"

She thanked the delivery boy and ripped open the plastic covering. Ally sensed Austin and Dez hovering above her.

"Yes, you can have some fruit," she sighed.

"Awesome!" the two boys said as they dug in.

Ally grabbed an apple and walked back to Trish.

"Anyway, what were we talking about?" asked Ally.

"Wait," hushed Trish. "I want to watch you."

"Excuse me?"

"Bite into your apple."

Ally hesitantly consented. Trish grinned.

"Wow, you're a good kisser," she commented.

Ally spat out her apple.

"What?" Ally said.

"I read in this teen magazine that you can tell if someone's a really good kisser by the way they eat an apple. You bit into in with a crisp crunch, with a very delicate touch. You're a gentle, but really good, kisser from what I'm seeing."

"Psh, you're crazy, Trish," dismissed Ally.

"Should I ask Dallas to prove that I'm right?"

"NO! We've never even kissed."

"Not yet anyway..."

"Trish!"

Ally started protesting, but Trish wasn't paying any attention; she'd begun to be absorbed with watching Austin.

"Trish, are you even listening?" demanded Ally.

"Shhhh..." said Trish as she turned Ally's head to watch Austin biting into a fat, juicy apple. With a neat crunch and swallow, Austin demonstrated Trish's kissing theory.

"See, look at that!" said Trish. "He has the perfect form. Clear crunch, tender feel, plump lips..."

"Ew, Trish, are you checking him out?"

"No, I am observing in an objective manner, just like any scientist would!"

"No scientist would 'observe' something like that."

"Aw, just humor me, Ally."

"Why should I? You're being ridiculous!"

"Well then you're being a wet blanket!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. You always kill the fun."

"No I don't!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it. I'll give ya a dare to prove it."

"Bring it," challenged Ally as she tossed her hair at her best friend and rolled her eyes in a ridiculous manner.

Trish smirked and crossed her arms.

"Okay..." she drawled. "I dare you to prove my kiss theory. I dare you to kiss Austin."

Ally choked with shock.

"There's no way I'm doing that," she asserted.

"Fine. Then I guess you are a wet blanket."

Ally seethed with anger.

"Fine, I'll do it!" she said as she stomped off toward Austin.

Trish grinned maliciously. There was no way that Ally would go through with it. She'd chicken out and Trish would be proven right once again.

Ally felt conflicted as she approached Austin. She knew things would be really awkward after she did this; but she decided not to think about it, or else she'd chicken out and Trish would be right. Ally finally reached Austin and Dez as they continued to consume her fruit bouquet. Austin looked at her with his gleaming brown eyes and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Ally, what's -" started Austin, only to be interrupted by Ally pulling him roughly by his shirt collar and kissing him squarely on the lips.

Her lips were soft and gentle, and before he knew it Austin lost all sense of surprise, wonder, and even existence. Ally had intended to pull away after a quick peck, but Austin pulled her in before she had a chance to. He brought his hand up to her cheek and got it tangled in her hair whilst pulling her in by the waist with his other arm. Austin tenderly kissed Ally back as she melted into his embrace. Trish and Dez meanwhile gawked in disbelief. When they finally pulled away, Austin and Ally stared at each other in awe.

"I have no idea why you did that, but I'm glad you did," said Austin with a chuckle.

Ally simply stared in surprise until Austin pressed his lips to hers once more. Dez and Trish glanced at each other.

"Pinch me, Trish, I must be dreaming," said Dez.

Trish instantly reached out and pinched Dez's arm very hard.

"Owwww..." whimpered Dez. "Why did you do that?"

"Cuz you told me to," responded Trish. "And, no, you are _not_ dreaming; otherwise you'd dream that you didn't have a face that not even a mother could love."

Hearing this badinage made Austin and Ally smile beneath their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't get me wrong here, I love the Auslly ship and all, but for now I'm glad that they're just friends on the show. Their romance is meant to be a gradual one, at least in my opinion. I just like to write about them. God bless!<strong>


	2. Dez & the Apple

**I originally intended this story as a one-shot, but the overwhelming response from the readers inspired me to write a little something extra. Not much Auslly, but a lot of comedy.**

* * *

><p>Dez looked at himself in a mirror in his hand. He cocked his head to one side, then to the other. He grinned really wide, showing all of his teeth. Then Dez licked his lips, rolled his eyes and slicked his hair back in an attempt to be suave. He stared deeply into his own eyes and puckered his lips. At that very moment, Trish walked in on him.<p>

"What. Are. You. Doing," she said.

Dez looked up, unabashed at being caught.

"I was trying to figure out if I'd be a good kisser," he said simply.

"Pfft, I can tell you about that now: you are an awful kisser."

Dez was indignant.

"No I'm not!" he protested. "Gimmme that apple."

Trish grabbed the last apple from Ally's fruit bouquet and handed it to Dez. He snagged it and chomped on it with an especially loud slurp.

"See?" he said. "That was PERFECT!"

As he pronounced the last word, Dez spat out some apple onto Trish's face.

"Eeeek!" she screamed as she angrily wiped at her face. "Now I have to disinfect my face. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," replied Dez cheerily.

Trish rolled her eyes as Austin and Ally walked in together hand in hand.

"Oooh, if it isn't the apple kissers!" teased Trish.

Austin and Ally smiled.

"I have no idea what magazine you got that kiss theory from," commented Ally. "It's kinda crazy."

"Oh, I didn't get it from a magazine," informed Trish. "I just made it up so I could give you a super embarrassing dare."

Ally and Austin gawked.

"So you were just improvising the whole time?" asked Ally.

"Yup," replied Trish. "Although, I'll tell you now that I did _not_ expect you to go through with it."

"Well, I'm glad I did," said Ally dreamily as she rested her head on Austin's shoulder.

"Me too," agreed Austin. "Hey, wanna go an a detective search to see who did send you that fruit bouquet?"

"I'm in!" said Trish.

"Me too!" chirruped Dez.

"I guess," said Ally with a shrug.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Austin as he led a blushing Ally out the door. Trish and Dez soon scampered after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's that for this story. I'm serious. That's all. One more thing that I want to say: a few of you lovely reviewers have been asking me if that whole apple-kiss-test theory is true. Like Trish, I COMPLETELY MADE IT UP! I was watching this Queen Latifah movie once and there was a scene about a bunch of women checking out a guy while he was eating an apple. So, my fake kiss theory was born. I am not responsible for any and all experimentation of said kiss theory, and completely deny any liability whatsoever for any unpleasant experience from bad kissers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<strong>


	3. Mystery Solved

**So, I hadn't expected so much positive reception when I first published "Kisses of an Apple." I intended to keep this fic a one-shot, but I later added a second chapter to add a disclaimer about the apple kiss theory. However, I vowed to myself that I would write a third chapter revealing who sent Ally the fruit bouquet IF the story reached at least 100 favorites. Well, one day I looked at the legacy story stats and saw that the story officially got 102 favorites in total. Thus, with the helpful suggestion of QuirkyRevelations, I wrote up this final conclusion to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Ally regretted agreeing to the detective hunt as soon as Dez arrived with his trench coat, deerstalker cap, and a large magnifying glass. Dez made a squished facial expression in an effort to look imposing, while Trish and Ally crossed their arms disapprovingly. Austin looked as if he wanted to wear the Sherlock getup himself, but instead he smiled goofily and nodded excitedly at his best friend.<p>

"This is what you made us stop at your house for?" questioned Trish in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah," answered Dez in a _"Duh!"_ tone. "Detective Dez is on the case!"

"Whatever," replied Trish as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I know who's our first suspect," announced Dez proudly. "Dallas!"

"He's probably at the cell phone accessory cart," informed Ally.

Dallas was absorbed in a world of pink, silver, and gold chains, charms, and other cell phone accessories when Dez and the gang arrived. Dallas leaned over the edge of the counter of his cart to read his list of inventory, and Dez suddenly yanked him by the shoulder to commence shouting questions at him.

"Were you the one who sent Ally the fruit? I know you did, so why are you denying it? Are you gonna fess up or what?"

"Dez!" interrupted Ally, who was reddening with embarrassment. "Dallas, did you happen to send me a fruit bouquet the other day?"

"Uh, no," replied Dallas confusedly.

Dallas saw for the first time that Ally and Austin's hands were intertwined, and his eyes bugged out in shock. Ally, who noticed what his gaze had fell upon, blushed redder and squeezed Austin's hand.

"You've met Austin, right?" asked Ally.

"I don't think we ever officially met," commented Austin, who held out his other hand for Dallas to shake. "I'm Austin Moon."

"You're Ally's boyfriend… I assume," responded Dallas with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"Yeah," drawled Austin dreamily. "It's a recent thing. Well, see ya later!"

As the four of them walked away, Ally murmured, "I feel so bad for him. Did you see his face when he saw us together?"

"I did, but he had to find out about us eventually," pointed out Austin before he planted a kiss on Ally's cheek.

"I guess you're right," replied Ally, who couldn't help but smile at the tingling sensation Austin left on her burning hot cheek.

"Now we have no suspects!" whined Dez.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Detective Obvious," Trish replied sarcastically.

Dez snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!"

Much to Ally's dismay, Dez rooted himself to the front of Sonic Boom and began asking random passerby if they sent his friend Ally fruit. Meanwhile, Austin was struggling to get Ally to stop banging her head repeatedly on the counter inside the store. Trish, who wished Dez would not shout so loudly, plugged in her earphones and jammed to her tunes while reading a magazine.

"Ally, it's okay," assured Austin. "Dez is bound to get tired sometime."

At that moment, Dez burst into the store and declared, "I'm tired."

Austin gave Ally an _"I told you so!"_ look and smiled at Dez. "Any results, Dez?"

"No, I still have no idea who could have possibly sent her the fruit," sighed Dez. After a pause, Dez looked suspiciously at Austin. "Unless it was _you_ all along!"

"Dez, why would I have done that?" chuckled Austin.

"Because you've been in love with Ally since the moment you walked into her store and played the drums using corn dogs!" accused Dez authoritatively. "You sent the fruit bouquet as a secret admirer, hoping beyond all hope that Ally would get the hint and kiss you senseless."

"While I don't deny that she kissed me senseless," began Austin, who was making Ally blush again, "I didn't send her the bouquet."

Dez sighed. "Fine. But if you didn't send Ally the fruit, then who did?"

"I did!" answered an attractive boy with chestnut brown hair, impressively broad shoulders, and a dazzling white smile that Austin instantly disliked.

Ally squinted at the boy who had just walked into her store, searching for recognizable features. Finally she gasped, "Elliot?"

"In the flesh!" laughed Elliot.

As Ally ran to Elliot to hug him tightly, Austin asked, "Who's Elliot?"

"Ally's friend from camp," answered Trish, who purposely left out the detail that he was also Ally's first crush.

"Hunk alert!" exclaimed Dez.

Austin glared at Dez irritably, and nudged for him to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Ally curiously.

"I'm here on vacation, and I just had to see you," replied Elliot enthusiastically. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Trish, Dez, and Austin," Ally introduced as she pointed to each of them respectively.

"Austin _Moon_?" emphasized Elliot.

"Yep, I'm Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend," responded Austin somewhat awkwardly. "Uh, can you excuse me and Ally for a sec?"

Without waiting for a reply, Austin grasped Ally's hand and took her aside for a private conversation.

"What's wrong?" asked Ally curiously.

"That guy," replied Austin in a peeved tone. "He was totally making a move on you."

"What do you mean? He just got here!"

"I mean the fruit bouquet."

"He was only making a friendly gesture, and you're the one who wanted to know who sent me the fruit bouquet in the first place. All Elliot wants to do is catch up and remember the good old times."

Austin snorted. "Oh please!"

"Wait… are you jealous?"

"What, me? No."

"Then I can hang out with him?"

Austin frowned. "No way."

Ally pouted, then smiled. "You can come with us if you want. Either way, you're the only guy for me."

Austin looked at her doubtfully and requested, "Can you remind me that I'm your guy?"

"How can I remind you - "

Austin cut her off when he framed the sides of her face with his hands and meshed her lips with his in a powerful echo of their first kiss. Ally gradually recovered from the shock (would the intensity of their kisses ever decrease?) and pressed herself deeper into the kiss before Austin finally withdrew.

"Let's see Elliot try to top that!" exclaimed Austin boastfully.

Ally rolled her eyes and playfully thumped him on the chest, causing him to make a fake groan. With their hands clasped together, she and Austin walked back to their group of friends.

"Why don't we all go out for pizza?" suggested Ally.

Dez pumped his fist into the air and hooted emphatically. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Okay," agreed Trish and Elliot simultaneously.

"Let's go then," urged Austin as he curled his arm around Ally's waist; in response, Ally briefly leaned her head against his arm and sighed happily. She couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I would say it's my most successful FanFiction, mostly because of you wonderful Auslly fans. I didn't even think it was one of my best written pieces, yet here it is with 102 favorites! Thanks again, and God bless you!<strong>

**P.S. Check out my profile so you can vote on my poll, "What would you do if FanFiction was cancelled?"**


End file.
